Total Drama Island Returns!
by ArcticWolfWhitestorm
Summary: Welcome to the next season of Total Drama! Taking place at the freshly restored Camp Wawankwa, this season will feature rivalries, tension, friendships, romance and drama, but this time with 16 new contestants and a brand new host! Rated T for mild language, suggestive themes, and romance.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama; Fresh TV and Total Drama do. I also do not own any of the brands mentioned. All my OC's and Derek (The random host nobody has ever heard of that I just thought up randomly) are mine, though.**

**A/N: Just a warning, there will be many brands mentioned. As I am a sneaker head, I am also very specific about clothing they wear. Also, my inspiration to write this came from TheKoboldNecromancer and Ferguson97. You guys are awesome!**

"Welcome everybody to the new season of Total Drama, Total Drama Island Returns!" announced a well-built guy in his early twenties. He wore a grey fedora over trim dark brown hair, thin-framed glasses covering cyan-colored eyes, a royal blue polo black slacks and grey Toms with a brown soul patch. His skin was fair and he had a crucifix tattooed on his right arm, visible as his sleeves were rolled up. "My name is Derek McNelly, and I will be your host this season, as we all know what happened to Chris! Anyways, right here I am standing on the dock of the freshly restored Camp Wawankwa, where the contestants will be staying. During the camper's stay here they will be put through the same grueling challenges as the original 22 competitors for a grand total of FIVE. MILLION. DOLLARS!" Derek exclaimed. A dirt road was in front of Derek with a patiently idle bus, and they were right next to the bonfire. "How that bus arrived on an island is none of your business, and none of the contestants. Also, the contestants will be able to say a quick little something in the confessional after their intro. And who are those contestants, you may be asking? Well, let me show you!"

As if on cue, the bus doors opened creakily and a pretty teenage girl came out. She had deep azure eyes, long honey brown hair that reached halfway down her back, tan skin and a lithe, thin, athletic build. Dogtags hung around her neck and rested on her electric blue hoodie with the white Zoo York logo on the chest, and she wore a black and green beanie cap with blue, white, and green plaid knee-length shorts, several wristbands and cyan and lime green Athletic Propulsion Labs sneakers. She smiled and waved at Derek.

"Casey, our resident skater girl!" greeted Derek heartily.

"Hey," she replied calmly, before raising an inquiring eyebrow. "You aren't going to be a complete asshole like Chris, right?"

"Right…" Derek answered, before quickly whispering, "for now, anyways."

-CONFESSIONAL- (switched to a spot in the woods)

CASEY: By the way, host dude, I heard you say "for now". Busted.

Derek: Damn it, Casey!

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"And now we have Marcus!"

Marcus came out of the bus next. His shaggy black hair was tied up in a yellow bandana, and his pale lavender eyes were friendly. His skin was olive, and he had a cleft chin, black and grey baseball tee, light grey pants, and dull red sandals. But the first thing Casey and Derek noticed about him, besides his wiry, somewhat short frame, was his robotic right arm[1].

Casey's eyes widened at the silver, metallic arm. Derek's mouth gaped a little, too, but he was more subtle than Casey, whose eyes seemed to be popping out of her sockets.

"Oh, this?" Marcus gestured towards his arm, more in a happy mood than an offended one. "This is Sia. I lost my real arm in a lab accident when I was twelve. Eventually I got tired of the prosthetic and created her!"

"Did you just call your robot arm a 'her'?" questioned Casey.

"Yes."

An odd silence erupted.

"Oookay then…"

-CONFESSIONAL-

MARCUS: So, Total Drama. Pretty cool. My arm should be a pretty viable asset for this. But, since the competition hasn't started yet… (Marcus presses a button on his robot arm, and the hand slides into the arm, out popping an adult hand-sized disco ball. Lights flash and techno music plays. Marcus grins.)

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Wassup, people?" asked the next person to appear, a lanky yet tall African-American tall girl with round onyx eyes, curly black hair in a braid, and chocolate-colored skin. She sported a white Gore-Tex jacket

Over a plain platinum-colored shirt, cat ears attached to a headband, black Skullcandy headphones, neon orange Justice shorts, and cherry red Alejandro Ingelmo sneakers. "I'm Ao[2]."

"Hi!" Marcus chirped, waving his metal arm. Ao took note of the arm and smiled, more impressed than surprised. Marcus grinned back. "I'm Marcus, and that's Cas—"

"I believe I can introduce myself," huffed Casey. "I'm Casey."

"Ahem!" cut in Derek, irritated. "Who is supposed to be doing the hosting here? Oh, that's right, ME!"

"Look who missed their cappuccino this morning," remarked Casey at Derek's agitated tone. Marcus and Ao chuckled.

"FYI, it wasn't a cappuccino, it was a frappe!" Derek corrected, even more annoyed.

"Touché." Casey rolled her eyes.

-CONFESSIONAL-

AO: Man, first confessional! Ao likey, wahoo! (She pauses.) I'm not crazy, just eccentric.

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Anyways, now it's time to introduce Blake!"

Blake stepped off the bus next. He was a very handsome, tan guy with broad shoulders and a semi-muscular build. He wore black Ray Bans over sea green eyes, a black and white Donna Karan New York t-shirt with flame patterns, Nautica cream, red, and blue khakis, a brown belt, and black and white New Balance sneakers.

"Hello gentlemen, ladies," he greeted politely as he wiped a strand of his medium-length mocha-brown hair out of his eyes.

"Heya!" Ao replied cheerfully.

Casey shrugged. "Hi."

Marcus smiled, and Blake smiled back before reciting greeting lines from a play he once starred in, impressing some of the others.

-CONFESSIONAL-

BLAKE: So, as if you couldn't tell, I am what is known as a thespian. A very handsome one at that, if I do say so myself. I saw one girl on the bus… Bri, I think. Damn, she is fine! Of course, she is a lady—one with a fairly remarkable figure—so she'll need a superior man like me by her side. It's not sexism speaking; merely chauvinism. They are different! Different, I tell you!

-CONFESSIONAL-

"Well, this is boring!" shouted Derek. "No drama! What's with that? However, the next two twins will definitely help with those drama ratings! Everybody, meet Kayli and Koston!"

Kayle hopped off the bus first. She was a very short teen—barely 4'8 in height—and wiry, with lightly tanned Caucasian skin and sandy brown hair in a ponytail. Her amber eyes looked angry, and her clothes—a Cristiano Ronaldo jersey, black Adidas soccer shorts, a blue and black titanium necklace, and crimson Etnies—were a bit ruffled and beat-up, as if she was just in a fight. After her was Koston, an attractive, well-built teen with fairer skin and hazel eyes, with surfer-cut light blonde hair and a tall frame. He had faint freckles, and sported a Lakers jersey, beige khakis, a sharktooth necklace, and black Lotek sneakers.

"You're an idiot!" Kayli screamed at her fraternal twin angrily.

"At least I'm not a midget!" retorted Koston[3].

"DON'T. CALL. ME. A MIDGET!" Kayli kicked Koston in the shin, sending him keeling on to the sidewalk.

"Did she just send a guy twice her size down with one kick?" asked Marcus, as others glared at the fun-sized girl.

Kayli shrugged, oblivious to the contempt. "Coach says I have the most lethal kick and punch he's ever seen in my life. Oddly enough, it's my softball coach that says that. Talk about irrelevance, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…"

-CONFESSIONAL-

KOSTON: Augh, I hate Kayli! She always shows me up at everything, freakin' overachiever! But I won't go on about her achievements and my failures; I only have a limited time here. Anyways, I have GOT to win this, and prove that I can do something better than her for once! God, I wish she'd just fail at something for once!

KAYLI: Koston? Yeah, he's a jerk. Do I hold it against him? No, he's just envious. I mean, not everyone can have the highest GPA and batting percentage in our entire high school, partner district included, as moi, now can they? (She grins smugly.)

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Hey, who invited the leprechaun?" a snobby voice was heard as the next contestant, a pretty Filipino girl, appeared. She had short, wavy jet-black hair cut just above her shoulders with a pink pin keeping back her bangs, golden-brown eyes, and a thin figure of average height. She had on a rose-red American Eagle tank top, blue Levi's jeans, and Abercrombie and Fitch sandals. A necklace with her name on it was hung around her neck.

Kayli fumed. "I'm not a leprechaun!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Adelyn, lay off!" snapped Casey.

"How do you her know her name?" Adelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, I dunno, maybe it was the necklace saying 'Adelyn' across it in hot pink?" Casey gestured to the necklace.

"Why should I lay off?" snorted Adelyn before turning to Kayli and kneeling down just to spite her. "Does widdle baby need a gwaurdian?"

Kayli glared at both Casey and Adelyn, and Koston chuckled. Blake stood back uncertainly; Marcus was zoned out as he was toying with his robot arm.

"I'm not a baby."

"I beg to differ," Adelyn patted Kayli's head. Kayli looked ready to rip off the snob's face, and eventually had to be held back by the others so she wouldn't literally do it. As a compromise, Kayli flipped Adelyn the bird.

"Girls, girls!" Blake interfered. "Don't fight, please. 'Violence can only lead to more violence, and more violence after a little violence eventually only leads to death to us all.'" Blake acted out the words in a convincing dramatic voice.

"What play was THAT quote from?" Koston snorted.

"My seventh-grade play, 'Till Death Do I Fart[3]."

"Charming name."

-CONFESSIONAL-

ADELYN: I won't have to bother with these losers. I'll crush them, like Kazuo Kiriyami did to his gym teacher's eyeball in Battle Royale manga or I'll destroy them like I did to Lance in Fire Red with my Dewgong. Who knew those things could be useful? (She gasps at what she just said.) N-no, forget that! I… I'm not a geek! Chris, you better delete this footage!

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Derek, can I come out yet?" asked a female voice from inside the bus.

"If you want, Bri," called back Derek.

Bri stepped on the steps leading off the bus. She was very, very beautiful, with long and silky chestnut-brown hair, insanely expensive Luxuriator Style 23 glasses with matching black Louis Vuitton heels, sparkling cerulean eyes, and fair skin. She was curvy and of average height and wore makeup, but not too much—just enough to make her look even more stunning. Bri sported designer white skinny jeans with a genuine black leather belt, a tailored short-sleeved silk jacket over a low-cut pink halter top, bona fide gold earrings and a Coach purse that rested on the same wrist as her silver Rolex watch.

None of the boys seemed quite so interested in the expensive luxury items; in fact, they were more focused on a different part of her body. The area known as the chest.

"What is everybody staring at?" questioned Bri, still standing at the top step.

Koston smirked, but was still staring with a horny gaze at her visible cleavage. "Oh, nothing."

Bri traced where Koston's gaze was and fumed. "Pervert! Now somebody help me off the steps; I don't want to ruin these shoes!"

"They're just heels," Casey muttered. "It's not like they're anything of importance."

"These heels probably cost more than your house."

Casey stopped talking.

-CONFESSIONAL-

BRI: Okay, I really don't care for the money. I can already buy and sell these people's families the way they buy milk if I wanted to. But hey, a little flame and glory never hurt anyone, eh? Well, except for Cody, who got mauled by the bear, Duncan who got kicked in the kiwis many times and knocked out by a dweeb, Trent who belly-flopped into the ground from a helicopter and ate poison, Alejandro and Scott who got severely scorched or mauled and put in robot suits, Ezekiel who turned into Gollum, Staci and Heather who lost their hair, Dakota who became mutated… Wait, what was I getting at again?

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Allow me, madam," Blake said politely as he escorted down the steps, helping her dodge the gum and mud and so that she wouldn't fall into the murky waters left behind by yesterday's rain. "We wouldn't those heels getting dirty; they're almost as beautiful as you."

"Cough, cheesy, cough," grumbled Casey.

Bri rolled her eyes. "Thank you!" Bri smiled white at Blake before turning to glare at Koston. "At least SOMEONE'S a gentleman. A very handsome one at that."

"You're welcome. I believe this island is big enough for your convenience, Bri?" asked Blake charmingly.

"Not really," remarked Bri, narrowing her eyes at her surroundings. "This would be, like, half the size of the island my family bought, max."

"Speaking of Max, here he is!" announced Derek.

Max, a deathly pale—no, not pale, albino—guy wearing a neon green Under Armour tee, grey and white Nike shorts and dark green Vans with a black wristband on his right arm came next. He had close-cropped white hair, eyes hidden behind cheap sunglasses, and a Yankees hat.

"Hey everybody, I'm Max!" he introduced himself.

"Who invited Edward Cullen?" scoffed Adelyn rather cruelly.

"Isn't that a bit rude?" Ao questioned. She turned to a fly that had landed on her shoulder, whispered something, and turned back. "Estancia agrees with me."

"Who's Estancia?" asked Max.

"The fly on my shoulder. Duh," Ao mumbled something again to the fly, got a buzz back, and continued talking. "She also says, 'Watch out'."

"That doesn't even make sense!" cried Kayli. "It's a fly! It can't speak! You're just craz—"

Kayli was interrupted by the sound of a guy screaming and falling on Max, who, unfortunately, hadn't taken Estancia's warning in high regard.

"Well, I'll be damned."

"And by the way," Ao said, "I prefer the term, 'eccentric'."

-CONFESSIONAL-

MAX: So first we had Dawn, the aura whisperer, and now we have Ao, the animal whisperer. I am oh so very confused.

-CONFESSIONAL END-

The guy who fell on Max was the next camper who, for some reason, was thrown out of the bus in an inferno of fire and grenade parts. He had a yellow Mohawk in the middle of his short-cut dark brown hair, chocolate-colored eyes and olive skin. He was tall, gangly and slim-shouldered, with several bruises on his right arm. He wore a maroon Aqua VI t-shirt, baggy grey jeans with bright red suspenders hanging down on his sides, and black Zoo York sneakers.

"Wahoo!" he shouted as he got up and found himself standing on Max's unlucky chest. "What a rush! The Ross-man has still got it!"

"Got what? One of my ribs?" Max groaned. "I could really use an extra, considering you just probably broke most of mine."

"Whoa, sorry, mate," apologized Ross as he stepped off and helped Max up. "The name's Ross Vouche. Hey, Derek, where's my dirty bike?"

"Sorry bro, producers thought it was too dangerous," answered Derek insincerely.

"Aw! Okay, what about my Jetski?"

"Your Jetski has left me."

"My lighters?"

"Gone-zo, pyro."

"My AK-47?"

"Your gun is done—WAIT, WHAT?!"

"Oh, I'm just joshing you," Ross chuckled before raising a forgetful eyebrow. "I think."

-CONFESSIONAL-

ROSS: Wow, that was fun! Though I should probably detonate the grenade BEFORE I stuff it in my pocket next time.

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Concerned? Yes. "Going to ask more questions? Definitely not," shrugged Derek. "Anyways, I would like everyone to meet Xaisen."

Xaisen hopped off the bus timidly. He was burly and DJ-sized in muscles and height, but seemed to be limping quite a bit. He wore a navy blue, gold and white hockey jersey with matching shorts and Adidas indoor soccer shoes. Xaisen had buzz-cut light brown hair with a hank of it tufted at the middle and excited forest green eyes, with skin reflecting his Islamic roots. He seemed to stare a dangerous amount at Kayli's petite size.

And I mean dangerous.

"What are you staring at?" Kayli snarled with a glare that could scare the cowboy hat off Clint Eastwood.

"Nothing," Xaisen shrugged casually.

"This is the stage before she blows," whispered Koston to Marcus. "I'd recommend having her held back or tranquilized. When she gets mad, she gets MAD."

Marcus heeded his advice and pressed a button on his robot arm, causing it to expand and get longer till it reached Kayli. Two claws whirred out and grabbed her waist before she could lunge at Xaisen.

"Cool!" exclaimed several other contestants.

Kayli was not quite as impressed. "What the—" she spluttered angrily. "PUT ME DOWN!" Furiously, she tugged on the claws, but even with all the fun-sized over achiever's surprising strength she couldn't even make a tiny dent in the practically invincible claw.

-CONFESSIONAL-

XAISEN: That Kayli girl scares me. A lot. Her brother, Koston, however, isn't too bad on the eyes. (He shrugs.) Yes, I'm gay. And before you say "But… but you're a jock!" Yes, I realize that. So is Jason Collins. So I really don't see your point when you say that I can't be gay and be a jock at the same time.

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Kayli, we want ratings, not death," warned Derek as she calmed down.

"Tell that to all the corpses of interns at the bottom of the lake," snorted Adelyn, arms crossed.

"Sha-hush! Government does not need to know about that!" snapped Derek. "So let's meet Mattias next!"

"Mattias? Xaisen? Koston? Kayli? Ao? How do parents THINK of these names?" exclaimed Adelyn.

"Mattias was the name of my deceased war veteran grandfather, thank you very much," grumbled the next contestant, Mattias. He was very attractive, with a dark brown David Beckham-like faux hawk, emerald eyes, tan South American skin, and a hockey player-build. He wore a red and white plaid button-up t-shirt under a black vest with sunglasses tucked into the shirt collar, black faded skinny jeans, and black Android Homme sneakers with a spiked choker and a square jaw.

"Oh," Adelyn looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Well, isn't somebody handsome?" purred Bri, an eyebrow raised at the newest camper.

"Huh—who?" inquired Mattias, looking around confused.

"You, Einstein!" Bri walked over to the handsome guy and smiled, completely ditching Blake.

"Oh, thanks."

Blake fumed.

-CONFESSIONAL-

MATTIAS: Now I know what you're thinking—oh, look at cute little Mattias, he's so innocent! Well, no. See, I'm a chess master—chess prodigy, actually—and I plan to apply my skills to this competition. In a game of chess, you have the kings—me—and the pawns, which are everyone else. I control the pawns. I control their eliminations. And the beauty part? (Mattias chuckled slyly.) Oh, you'll find out soon enough.

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Everyone, meet Adrianna," introduced Derek. "Adrianna, meet everyone."

Adrianna walked off the bus next. She was a waif-like South Korean girl wearing a Lucky Brand denim jacket, brown Uggs, grey jeggings and an orange spaghetti top. She wore a jewel necklace and had waist-length black hair with bangs and black eyes.

"Hi guys," she greeted. "I'm Adrianna."

"We heard," mumbled Casey mid-yawn, eyes closed. As her mouth snapped shut, she wiped and opened her eyes. Her mouth gaped open when she saw the pretty Korean. "You look familiar… Are you—?"

"No."

"But you look like—"

"Are you sure that you aren't—?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

-CONFESSIONAL-

ADRIANNA: I… I know Casey. She knows me. From when we were younger, but I moved in seventh grade. I would've never expected her to be here… I'm sorry, Casey!

On a side note, most of the people here have decent style in fashion. Maybe not Kayli, Ao, and Ross, but the others look pretty good. What kind of makeup does Bri use? And what store did Mattias get that vest from? It would look SO chic on my little brother!  
-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Well that was awkward," muttered Derek. "Anyways, Gayle, it's your turn!"

A Latino girl with dyed red hair and side swept bangs hopped off the bus. She had purple tinted glasses over light blue eyes, a slightly chubby figure (though one could tell it was her natural figure), a yellow hoodie, and neon orange pants with dark red Supras. A phone was in her hands and she was typing rapidly.

She looked up from her phone and smiled kindly. "Hello everyone. I'm pleased to meet your obsequious acquaintance, if you will."

"'Obsequious'?" Koston repeated.

"It means obedient or dutiful, duh," Bri rolled her eyes.

Casey chuckled. "I see Rachel Rich knows her stuff."

Bri shrugged. "I'm not another pretty face, y'know."

"You're right," agreed Koston, a horny grin on his face. "You're also a pretty hair, a pretty butt, a pretty che—"

Koston was interrupted by a flying coach purse to the gut.

Bri whistled innocently.

"Extravagant," commented Gayle as she continued typing on her phone. "This will be a consummate augmentation to my blog, GaylesTayles. But you know what has always extracted the ire out of me? When others use incongruous spelling and grammar in their compositions and spurn the task of amending it. Veraciously, is it really that strenuous just to…"

Gayle continued on what seemed like a three-paragraph rave, but it was quite futile as the only people who could understand her were Marcus, Bri, and Kayli, all of which had quickly zoned out.

-CONFESSIONAL-

GAYLE: Well, it is utterly fortuitous that I annexed a spot on this wretched program. Also, do you happen to fathom the concept of double standards? It is quite the grotesque topic. A paradigm? Let's say a girl ogles at a male's chest. That's okay, accurate? Yes. But if a boy glances at a girl's bust for two seconds, he is then dubbed a pervert. Now that's just fallacious—(Gayle continues but is abruptly halted by static.)

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Cool, I'm on Total Drama!" exclaimed a short guy with neatly cut bleached blonde hair gelled at the front, stormy blue-grey eyes, and fair skin with a thin frame. He wore a navy blue sports coat over a black Ralph Lauren Polo shirt, grey Levi's jeans, and teal Alife sneakers with a black G-Shock watch. Realizing how unprofessional he sounded, he cleared his throat and redid his entry with a phony deep voice. "Ahem, I meant, uh, cool, I'm uh, on Total Drama. I'm Jakobi."

"You're quite a charmer, ain't ya?" snickered Koston sarcastically.

Gayle glared at Koston. "'Ain't' is not a legitimately felicitous word," she seethed before going back to typing. Koston rolled his eyes.

"You won't be laughing when I'm at the head of the political chain!" snapped Jakobi.

"Really?" Adrianna sounded genuinely interested. "Democrat, republican, or liberal?"

"Um, I uh…was actually thinking more of a dictatorship. Y'know, world domination, the whole biz."

"And how has that been working out for you?"

"Not very well. I mean, I tried out for student council president once, but somebody signed up a South Park character and that STILL got more votes than I did…"

"I probably woulda voted for you," assured Marcus, extending out his human arm to shake hands with the bad politician. "I always vote for the underdog!"

"Nice," Jakobi returned the handshake. "Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little lab accident.

-CONFESSIONAL-

JAKOBI: "Just a little lab accident'? Oh, I'm sure. But anyways, he could make a good alliance member. I just need an alliance to get me through the game. See, it's all part of my plot for world control. First step, Total Drama. Second step, Canada. Third step, the WORLD! (He grins confidently.)

By the way, something weird happened a few days ago at school. This kid at school named Kenny Cormac, who always wore an orange winter coat to school, fainted in the halls, and that was the same day Stewie Huffin took over as class president due to the Park's character's impeachment. Odd, huh?

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"I feel like I don't even need to host anymore, the way you guys are soaking up my screen time!" complained Derek. "Anyways, let's introduce our last contestant, Iris!"

Iris was a slightly under-average height scrawny girl with reddish-brown hair, thin glasses over caramel-brown eyes and pale skin with hot pink highlights in her hair. She wore a pale pink sweater vest over a maroon t-shirt, violet shorts, and pink sandals.

"Hi Iris," greeted Ao.

Iris slightly smiled and gave a quick wave of her hand, remaining reclusive.

"Not the talker, eh?" Ao exchanged a few words with Estancia, and Iris furrowed her eyebrows at this. Ao nodded at something Estancia "said" and continued. "Estancia says that just because your old boyfriend—"

"That's enough, please," Iris said quietly, but just loud enough for Ao's acute sense of hearing to pick up.

Ao nodded.

-CONFESSIONAL-

Iris: I… I really don't like to talk. I prefer to hang in the shadows, not get noticed. I mean, I might be considered interesting to some, but it's not worth it anymore.

Casey: I'm bi, so I have to admit—Iris is pretty cute. Blake isn't so bad either, but he's too preppy and lovey-dovey for my taste.

-CONFESSIONAL END-

"Well okay then," Derek clapped his hands and led them over to an extinguished bonfire pit next to a few wood benches. "This is where the Bonfire Elimination Ceremony will take place at the end of each challenge day. So while we're talking about diminishing teams, we should start building them up! Casey, Ross, Adrianna, Mattias, Kayli, Jakobi, Marcus and Gayle. You guys stand on my left."

They did as told, and Jakobi was tossed a blue flag picturing a narwhal in the karate crane pose.

"You guys will be the Lethal Narwhals! The rest of you—Iris, Blake, Bri, Adelyn, Xaisen, Koston, Ao, and Max—stand to my right. You guys—" Derek tossed them an orange flag of a screaming capybara, "—will be the Wailing Capybaras! And now that you guys have your teams, go meet up with Chef by the dock and he'll take you to your cabins."

The 16 teens did as told, leaving Derek by himself. The camera zoomed in on his face "So, day one already! In this episode, besides introducing the campers, we witnessed tensions, possible past rivalries, crushes and sexism—err, no 'CHAUVINISM'. But still, there are many more questions to be answered. Will Kayli and Koston ever learn to get along? What happened between Casey and Adrianna? What was Ao talking about with Iris? And will Ross get past the first episode alive? Find out all this and more, next time on Total Drama Island Returns!"

**References and Other:**

**[1] The robot arm idea was thought of after reading some of Cragmiteblaster's Total Drama Letterz.**

**[2] Ao was the name of a cat-girl character in Yozakura Quartet, so no, I did not just randomly string together two vowels.**

**[3] Again, I did not just string together random letters (Like I did with Jakobi and Xaisen). There's a perverted scumbag at my school obsessed with Eric Koston, and I did not want to include his real name, so I used that.**

**[4] In my sixth-grade play, the lead was supposed to say "Till death do we part," but instead accidentally said "Till death do we fart." So now you know.**

**For reviewers:**

**Please be kind, as I am fairly knew to this. I know it sucks, but I tried, right? And if you DO like, I'd love to know about your faves and least favorites, possible pairings and rivalries, etc. Also, I promise to give less-shown characters more screen time. I love criticism, as long as it's not ill-advised, and thanks!**


End file.
